The present invention relates generally to a bagging device and, more specifically, to a device for use in transferring contaminated material through a wall from a contaminated chamber to a clean chamber from which contaminated gas and dust are substantially excluded.
Considerable interest has been generated in the handling of contaminated substances. Contaminated substances must be transferred from one chamber to another without the release of the contaminating gas or material into the clean area. The movement of contaminated substances is further complicated by the necessity of using remote manipulators in areas of high level radiation.
In most cases contaminated materials are handled by means of plastic bags which are positioned in access ports by means of hose clamps requiring the use of a screwdriver for their attachment and release. Stretching a plastic bag over a port and adjusting the tension of a hose clamp in securing the bag to the port are difficult maneuvers when performed remotely with manipulators.